


Griffins and Greek Myths

by eliottsevak



Series: Paladin Problems [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Original Character(s), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Past James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: With the paladins back on earth with everybody that they used to know with new relationships and old ones blossoming up there is James Griffin, accidentally giving advice that will probably ruin Keith.





	Griffins and Greek Myths

The glowing yellow sun was bouncing of the Paladin armor that Shiro wore in front of him. Keith only paid minimal attention to that, instead choosing to focus on the Sharpshooter behind him, who was holding his Bayard, ready to shoot whatever came forward.

Emori and Shiro were in front, Shiro still had his Bayard, all ready for him to fight whatever came forth, like how Keith was ready with his blade. Emori didn't have anything ready to fight with, her purple bayard was attached to her hip but she had no weapons branded.

It was a very Emori thing to do, trick her opponent, make it seem like she's ready to play nice, but she's always ready.

"Lance, there are some of the Galra trackers coming up ahead, be ready to take them down," Pidge said from behind him, Keith was sure that was the quietest Pidge had ever been, without his helmet feeding him in the info he wouldn't have heard.

"Alright Pidge," Lance said, looking up to the sky for the trackers, there were 6 coming there way, purple and silver with a purple glowing hole in one of the sides, a camera to monitor any still living life.

Lance made quick work taking them down, and then the Paladins kept walking, making there way back to the Galaxy Garrison, there home in Ruins.

***

When they got to the Garrison, after maybe 4 hours of walking and 15 minutes of Emori hot wiring a Garrison rover (earning a raised eyebrow from Shiro) and another 2 hour drive in which they ran out of gas and walked forever to find a working gas station, everyone was exhausted.

But the second Pidge saw her mother, she was gone, she practically flew into their arms and was happily crying into her mothers arms. She still fit inside of them, despite being 19 years old and in chunky armor.

The next one out was Lance, who Keith looked to and smiled as he searched for his family. "Uncle Lance!" A little boy was yelling, happily running towards the rover with a girl behind him. Keith stared as Lance was wrapped in too many arms to count.

The alteans, Romelle Coran and Allura watched from the sidelines, Hunk and Shiro got out of the Rover and stood sadly, looking out at the people who were there.

Emori didn't look to upset by the lack of people for her, Keith understood, her family didn't like Emori, and they especially wouldn't like her now with an Altean girlfriend.

"Nobody here for you?" Keith asked anyways. "Nah. Probably don't care" Emori said, still smiling at Lance and Pidge, she adjusted her metal wrist and hopped down off of the rover platform.

"Emori?" Someone asked after they saw her take of her purple helmet, her head snapped up at the voice. A tall man in a orange Galaxy Garrison uniform stood there, he was dark skinned with a sharp jaw and curly hair.

"Kinkade" she whispered almost helplessly, before running to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up by the waist, lifting her shorter frame above the scorching pavement.

'Probably don't care my ass' Keith thought, happy Emori had people still, except when the next person she wrapped her arms wound was James freaking Griffin.

James for lack of words, was Keith's ex. But Emori was so happy to see him, mumbling incoherently into his shoulder. When they pulled back she seemed to notice the other two, girls, one blonde and covered in freckles and the other darker with dark hair, it almost looks violet.

The three shared a hug, all happy and excited before the blonde girl pulled the boys in and Emori was smushed between 4 other pilots.

"Well I see you have met the MFE pilots, this is James Griffin, Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir, and Nadia Rizavi." Sam Holt spoke. Everyone had broken away from hugs, and they were ready to get prepared for anything that came there way.

···

Shiro was tired, he had gotten his arm back finally and the galra were gone. He would get to go home, the Galra had left the planet long before the Paladins had arrived, maybe almost a year, and the universe still needed to be defended, but that could wait for another day.

For the past 11 hours Shiro and the rest of his paladins had been retelling the story of their adventures in vivid detail, Keith and Emori were giving him time back his own apartment before they would join him tomorrow, opting to stay in the hospital wing. Keith still recovering from the fight with Ezor and Zethrid and Emori needed to be properly treated from her fight with Lotor.

And him, but Shiro didn't want to think about that, about Emori blaming herself for a clone of Shiro attacking her.

He opened the door to his apartment and set the keys to the apartment on the end table, same place as always. The lights were on and nothing had changed, pictures of Shiro and Adam together were gone but 'family photos' remained. Shiro with Keith on his shoulders and Emori on Adam's the children fighting with pool noodles.

That was the first time he had ever seen those kids smile so much when they play fought in the water and dunked each other and Timed how long they could breathe underwater.

The other one from Emori and Keith's first day as Pilots in training. Both in Garrison uniforms with less than big smiles, Shiro and Adam weren't in that one. Shiro smiled while knowing that behind that photo were two letters for the now Paladins.

He wrote them for when the graduated the Garrison. That he was proud of how far they'd come and that he wished he could've been there to see them graduate. Shiro didn't think he would've been alive to see them grow up.

Shiro turned to shut the door and heard the all familiar clicking of a gun going off safety.

"Who the hell are you?" Was asked at him, he knew that voice, Adam. He almost let out a sob as he slowly turned, trying to look Nonchalant, happy even.

"I'm back from Kerberos" if he was honest he didn't know where he stood with his ex-fiance. "Takashi" Adam breathed out in relief, dropping the gun and running towards him. Wrapping his arms around Shiro's waist.

Shiro did start sobbing then, wrapping his flesh arm around the man he still loved with his whole heart. Who was crying with his head buried in his chest.

"You w-were dead" Adam sobbed. "I was. For a while. Hairs white now babe, Keith and Emori drained me dry" Shiro tried to make a joke between his tears. Adam's head snapped up.

"Emori and Keith are alive?" Adam asked. "So lemme guess they also piloted one of those fucking lions?" Adam asked again. Shiro certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Well only Keith mostly. Emori just got the white Lion after Lotor killed her" Shiro realized he slipped up and covered his mouth.

"You let Keith and Emori pilot those death trap Lions fighting the goddamn galra and let Emori be killed!?" Adam yelled loudly.

"I had just gotten my soul transferred into a clone of myself when Emori found the white lion," Shiro said, Adam had his back turned to him, nodding, before zipping around.

"How long were you dead, and how the fuck are you here?" Shiro did not remember Adam swearing so much. But Adam's face was red with anger and tears.

"Probably a few earth years. And my soul was in the lion. I think, I don't remember much" Adam frowned. "Goddamnit Takashi I want to be mad, I so want to hate you for everything but I can't. And I just want you to grab me and pick me up like you used to and kiss ms again but I-" Shiro stopped his talking and practically leaped forward, wrapping his flesh arm around And, raising the shorter man up enough to kiss him.

His other arm floated on his other side and Adam pushed his hands into his hair, running then through the know White locks.

When they finally pulled back for air Shiro was smiling dorkily, like he was high, but he was just happy. "Does this mean were engaged again?" He asked smiling, Adam snorted and pushed his head into Shiro's neck.

"It is if you take me into that bedroom and make love to me." Adam said, Shiro could feel the smirk and the jet of arousal in his stomach, getting hard like a teenager, but who could Blame him, he hasn't seen Adam in 6 years.

"Deal" and Shiro started walking to their bedroom. "Wait are you holding me with one arm?" Adam asked looking at the other metal prosthetic. "Yeah" Shiro said, confused.

"Oh my God okay after the love making fuck me into the mattress K?" Adam was hard against Shiro's stomach and Shiro laughed. "You don't have to ask for me to fuck you into the mattress my love" Adam didn't understand how something could sound so sweet and dirty at the same time.

····

Keith was laughing at something Emori was saying when it had happened, it had been the four of them, Romelle, Lance, Emori and himself, hanging out like they were normal kids, talking about if they wanted to go back to the garrison to graduate or just leave, being a Paladin would forever get them more jobs then being a Garrison graduate.

When he saw James again for the first time, which was weird, because if Emori wasn't with the Paladins answering questions she was with the MFE's. The weirder thing, Ryan Kinkade was there. They were talking and Griffin was smiling.

Griffin didn't smile like that at Emori, only ever at Keith. When they used to screw around in closets and empty classrooms and watch the stars pretending that they would leave the garrison, run away together. Well Keith did leave the Garrison, and he was so fucking happy he didn't leave it with Griffin.

"Griffin Kinkade c'mere!" Emori waved them down. They smiled qt her and came over, holding trays of Garrison lunch in their hands.

"Griffin, Ryan this is my girlfriend Romelle, she's altean" Emori smiled, proudly showing off her glowing girlfriend. "Its very nice to meet you, she spoke so highly of you" Romelle babbled, causing Emori to blush, a stark contrast to her black hair and pale skin.

"Hmm so you finally came out as bi?" Ryan asked, poking a fork into his macaroni. "Did you?" She asked back coyly, causing him to choke on his noodles and spit them to the ground. Lance from behind Keith snorted at the scene.

"Yeah. So what about you Lance, you messing with the Altean princess, or Katie Holt?" Griffin asked. "Neither actually" Lance smiled proudly and Keith blushed. He followed James line of sight to Kinkade, who was looking confused at the ground.

"Babe, Lance is dating my ex, like how I'm dating my best friends Ex" James said, winking at Emori. Who gave him an eye-roll and a thumbs up.

"Wait is that okay, that I'm dating your ex? Is that against the bro code?" Griffin asked jokingly. "Nah you guys I was gone for 6 years and dead for part of it. Screw who you please" Emori stole some of Griffins pudding.

"Wait you and James used to date?" Lance asked. "You didn't tell me that" Lance pouted cutely. If Keith didn't think he was in for an argument then he would've smiled at him. "We weren't really together. Like we messed around and stuff but I didn't- I never loved him" Keith laughed.

"Oh. Uh yeah" Lance frowned even more, biting the side of his cheek. "I'm gonna to check on Hunk, Pidge and Allura. See you later" Lance got up and quickly walked off and Keith shoved his face into his hands.

"Hey Kogane I didn't mean for that to happen, dude, I shouldn't have said any-" James started. "Shut the fuck up James. You've probably just screwed everything up because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut" Keith snapped, storming off angrily.

"Keith what the Hell!" Emori yelled after him, not knowing if she should cool her brother down or see if her best friend was okay.

"Griff ya good?" She asked softly, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah Kogane's an ass" Emori was already walking off when Romelle stopped her. "Darling we should let Keith calm down. Your doctors said no stress and it's almost time for them to replace your bandages, and do a psych evaluation" Romelle said calmly, holding her bigger girlfriend's wrist.

"Yeah. I guess, I'll see you guys later at the debriefing"

···

"Should I not have told Lance?" James asked softly, pulling his Garrison uniform shirt off. "You wouldn't have know that he didn't know baby. Not your fault." Kinkade spoke softly. He was also standing shirtless, pulling back the covers on their shared bed.

"Okay. I think I should talk to Keith about our relationship though, shouldn't I?" James asked again, he had a million thoughts running around in his head, did Keith hate him? Sure Keith annoyed him, like a lot but he didn't hate him. At all.

"Yeah but tomorrow baby, I wanna kiss up on ya tonight" Kinkade crawled over to James, who was still standing at the foot of the bed, smirking at his eager boyfriend.

Kinkade leaned up and kissed at James pelvis, smiling as hot arousal flared up James' spine. Kissing around and sucking at his hips, which were exposed do his low rising joggers.

Kinkade slowly trailed his lips up a bit further, sucking and biting at the skin on James' torso, Kinkade's nails dug into the small of his back as he kissed up his boyfriend, sucking dark purple bruises into his skin.

He reached around with one hand to flick James' nipple, both of them immediately perking as James let out a long drawn out moan.

Kinkade took that as a sign apparently as he flicked at it again, then started massaging it between his thumb and pointer finger. James whined needily and he felt Kinkade laugh against his stomach.

"Kinkade" he let out in a breathless whisper. Kinkade moved up the bed, slowly, dragging his clothed dick along the sheets to get some friction. And came up face to chest with James, leaning down obviously.

He kissed across his chest and collar bones, biting and sucking anywhere he could, covering James in hickies that felt like they would last for days.

Kinkade took James' right nipple into his mouth and started palming his own clothed cock. Kinkade placed a large hand against James' own. And released his nipple from his mouth. "No touching" He spoke in a raspy whisper, causing a spike of arousal through James.

"Then do something" James whined pathetically. Kinkade smirked against his collar bone, continuing his assault on James' neck, sucking on his sweet spot and leaving a large purple hickey there too.

"Now everyone will know your mine" Kinkade murmured, pulling back to stare at the purple and red bruises on his boy, covering him like art.

"Yeah they will Kinkade, now do something" James said again in a needy voice. Kinkade smirked and pulled down his own sweatpants, he wasn't wearing underwear underneath, so his erect cock slapped against his stomach.

James Will never get over how big his boyfriend is, ever. Kinkade inched forward a bit and pulled down James' joggers, dropping them to the floor and kissing along James' neck again.

Almost like he was just trying to ignore the lube in the other drawer almost two steps away and the fact both of them were nude.

"Kinkade, I need you in me" James whined into his bigger boyfriends ear. He sat up on his knees fully, he was still taller than James, who was still standing, legs feeling Jelly like.

Kinkade manhandled him down on to the bed and pushed him down in to it. "Fuck Yeah" James moaned as Kinkade kneaded his ass in his hands. (Fucking huge hands, Huge fingers, it took James almost 2 months and a tube of lube to get four in him where only pleasure was involved).

But Kinkade didn't reach over to grab the Lube, nope, still not and James was getting annoyed, horny and annoyed and needing his boyfriend's dick in his ass like yesterday.

Kinkade kissed around James fluttering hole, James pushed his ass up towards his boyfriends mouth, sensing where this was going.

Kinkade finally pushed his tongue into James' hole. Kinkade was apparently a sex god, he was good at everything as he licked along James sides and finally started pumping his tongue in and out of James' hole.

He had recently shaved too, by the lack of beard burn on James's ass cheeks by now. "Good boy" James praised, letting out a high pitched moan as Kinkade pushed the tip of his thumb into Griffin's ass.

James was pushing back against Kinkade's mouth, practically riding himself on the tongue and finger in his ass. He whined and praised Kinkade in soft breathy whispers.

James looked back to see Kinkade jerking himself between the sheets. And James had to make a decision, end the pleasure and teach his boyfriend a lesson, or keep going.

He pulled his ass away from his boyfriend, who whined greedily at the lack of it. "This is a two way street baby, if I can't touch myself neither can you." James whispered feverishly, getting closer to his larger boyfriend, he was staring as his dick, long and thick, just how James liked it.

Kinkade pulled him into his lap, "fine, then jerk us both baby boy" James moaned like a whore almost reflexively. Baby boy never failed to get him to do whatever Kinkade asked of him, but this time James didn't just want to jerk off and do nothing else. This wasn't him and Keith jerking each other off in closets.

He pulled away from him and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer, and squirted some on to his own fingers. "What the fuck are you doing?" Kinkade asked, voice radiating sex, "giving myself the pleasure I want, since my boyfriend can't" James cocked his head coyly and pushed two fingers in easily, he was already slightly lubed up from Kinkade's saliva.

Kinkade smirked, and crawled over to him, pulling James' cock into his mouth, sucking on the head. "Ugh yes baby" James moaned and writhed against the bed sheets.

James took his third lubed up a finger and slowly pushed it into himself as Kinkade took more of his cock into his mouth, sucking and hollowing his cheeks and licking up at the head whenever he pulled off to jerk the smaller man.

It was perfect amount of teeth and tongue. Kinkade reached up to pulled James' hand away from his ass, James whined but Kinkade stuck his three already lubed up (when did he fucking do that?) Into James. Who moaned how blissfully at the stretch.

He clenched with purpose around his boyfriend as he scissored them, thrusting his thick and long fingers up his ass, hitting his prostate a few times too, making James moan like a whore.

"Kinkade, perfect long and thick fingers and all but I need your cock" Kinkade laughed around his dick and palmed his own. Coming up to kiss James, Kinkade pressed his hand firmly to James' dick at the base, squeezing to starve off the orgasm building.

"Okay darling, beautiful boy I'll give you what you need" James whined and dug his neck into Kinkade's neck to return the hickeys.

Kinkade to his fingers out and aligned his cock to James' asshole. "Are you ready baby" James rubbed his nose against Kinkade's affectionately and nodded his head with a breathless 'yes'.

Kinkade slowly pushed his head past the ring of muscle, James still groaning and moaning above him.

Kinkade went in Inch by inch, slowly making sure the smaller boy was used to his girth. "Yes, fuck baby, your so fucking thick and long" James moaned wantonly.

When Kinkade was fully inside of James he waited for James to either ride him or ask Kinkade to fuck him.

James had his arms draped over Kinkade's shoulders, "Fuck me please," James whispered feverishly into his ear "Daddy" James finished, biting his ear.

And Kinkade lost it, pulling out all the way to thrust back in harshly, and James was enjoying every fucking bit as he smirked proudly as Kinkade pounded him.

Kinkade pulled out fully and pushed him down on to the bed, ass in the air and pushed back in one smooth thrust, moaning himself as James screamed a raw and unadulterated scream into the pillow.

"I'm gonna cum soon" James warns, Kinkade keeps pounding him, the sound of his balls hitting James ass would never leave his mind.

"Cum, James cum for daddy" Kinkade whispered and James spurted white sticky fluid all over his stomach and the bed sheets.

Kinkade following soon after, exploding into James' add, his vision turning white as he all but collapsed onto his boyfriend.

Kinkade got up and grabbed a wash clothe and rinsed it with warm water, and two cold water bottles from the mini fridge.

He cleaned them both up as James downed his bottle of water in 2 chugs. Kinkade climbed in, and pulled his boy into his chest, who gratefully curled up into him and kissed his midsection.

"I love you so fucking much Ryan Kinkade" James spoke happily. "I love you too James Griffin" He said and soon fell asleep against the pillows, forgetting about their cum covered sheets.

···

Romelle was already awake when Emori was getting up, she was sitting looking out of the window in the hospital, with a paper cup full of something steaming, still in her pajamas from last night.

"What time is?" Emori asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Romelle looked back at her with a soft smile and Emori smiled back.

"Almost 10, I let you sleep in" She spoke softly to her girlfriend, Emori pulled her blankets off of her and pushed herself up, wobbling on her leg. And limping over to the window to sit with her girlfriend.

"Are you alright my love?" Romelle asked again. God Emori loved her so much, her voice, her hair, her goofy little smiles. Her strength and passion, Emori never had seen someone as strong-willed as Romelle.

"I'm alright Romi" Emori pecked her forehead lightly, and Romelle smiled in return. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" Emori raised her voice just a little bit, wanting them to hear her. The door opened, Revealing Pidge and Allura, Pidge was carrying some clothes and Allura had some food.

"Your getting discharged today, I brought something for you to change into" Pidge said, setting the clothes on the bedside table. Emori thanked her and Allura and Pidge sat down on the ground near them, handing off the food to the other paladin and altean.

"So did you know your brother is really hot without a shirt on?" Pidge asked casually, Emori choked in surprise. "Excuse me? When did you-?" She asked confused. "This morning. I was gonna go to Shiro's to get you some clothes.

"Only after I knocked on the door I realized you probably grew out of them over 6 years. But Shiro opened the door, shirtless and I've never been one for sex but I would've jumped him" Pidge laughed, Allura smiled at her and Romelle chortled.

"Your underage" Emori pointed out, she hated being the voice of reason, but she was pretty sure the Alteans didn't understand that. "Its been 6 years since Kerberos, I'm 21" Pidge said defensively.

There was another knock at the door, without looking up Emori yelled for them to come in. Nadia, Ina, Veronica, Krolia and Shay came in.

"Oh girl time" Nadia happily squealed, diving into the pile of girls already on the floor excitedly. "A lesbians dream" Veronica murmured. Nadia laughed.

"What's a lesbian?" Krolia asked Shay, followed by confused muttering from her mother. "Uh on earth its a term to describe Women who are only into women" Veronica answered, "Like me" Veronica said.

"There shouldn't be labels for such things" Allura said, blowing a strand of hair from her eye. "Yeah well sometimes labels can be comforting, like I'm bisexual, I like boys and girls" Emori offered up, "does Shiro know?" Shay asked softly.

"What why wouldn't he know, I've been dating Romelle for a little over a year now, I told him- no. I told the Clone I was bi and dating Romelle. And I guess he doesn't know" Emori frowned.

"Enough about boys, I have exciting news" Nadia said. "What's you exciting news Nadia?" Shay and Krolia were now sitting in the floor with the rest of the girls, Pidge and Ina were fucking around on Pidge's laptop together.

"I'm engaged" Nadia smiled brightly, showing of a silver band around her wrist, simple with no diamonds. "I thought this wasn't about boys" Pidge says without looking up from her glowing computer screen. "I'm getting engaged to Veronica" Veronica snorted.

"Yay!" Emori got down on to the floor to wrap her arms around Nadia. "Can I please be a bridesmaid?" She asked into Nadia's shoulder. "Yeah, you and Ina" Nadia pet her hair. "I was gonna ask Kinkade but I like those two for me better" Nadia smiled and Ina gave her a thumbs up.

"Who are you picking as your bridesmaids Veronica?" Allura asked the Cuban, "I'm picking Lance and my sister Rachel" Veronica said. "Have you asked Lance, I think he would love to be there" Shay offered, "I haven't even told that little fucker I'm a lesbian yet" they all laughed, and for once since fighting Lotor, since having to kill who she thought was her family, dying and then killing Lotor, she felt happy. Truly happy.

···

"Does anyone know where my mother is?" Keith asked, walking into the Garrison Hospital waiting area. "I have no clue man, my girlfriend's gone to" Hunk offered up.

"I know Allura and Pidge went to go check on Emori" Said Keith's brother. Shiro looked relaxed, with Adam's arm wrapped around his waist and his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Ina, Nadia and Veronica also went, maybe so did Hunk's girlfriend and your mom, which are by the way?" Griffin asked questionably.

"I'm dating the alien, Shay, she's taller than me and has pretty yellow eyes" Hunk said, leaning back as if admiring his girlfriend in his mind, Keith didn't understand, but then again, he didn't like girls.

"Krolia is mine and Emori's mother" Keith told them, sitting down with the rest of his friends, well he wouldn't really count James as a friend yet. "Wait Emori is part galra?" Adam asked sharing looks of confusion with the other non-Paladins.

"Uh yeah, she has two marks on her face" Keith said easily. "I haven't seen her yet" Adam said at all. "Well she's getting discharged today, so me and her will be back in the apartment tonight if that's okay with you guys" Keith offered, Shiro smiled at his brother brightly.

"It's perfectly fine, we're gonna help Coran, Allura and Romelle get the apartment across from ours," Adam told him happily.

The girls walked into the waiting room, all of them, Romelle, Emori, Pidge, Krolia, Leifsdottir, Rizavi, Allura, Shay, Veronica.

Veronica looked like an older version of Lance, with longer hair and that stupid pointed chin, in glasses. Lance would probably look cute as fuck in glasses, but he pushed the thought of Lance to the back of his brain, he was taking Emori home today.

"Are you ready to go Emori?" Shiro asked, standing up and keeping her standing. "Yeah, did you get back together with Adam?" Shiro laughed, "yeah we did" Emori cheered a little with a quiet yay before Shiro kept her walking.

Keith was going to follow but he felt a hand on his wrist. "Hey, Keith. Can we, talk?" It was James, that little asshole James who's neck was covered in hickeys, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was all Keith could look at.

"Yeah, where?" Keith asked. Stupid stupid. That was stupid, he should've said no. But he wanted to end this, then apologize to his boyfriend.

"Uh just over there" James pointed to a random wall. "Is Kinkade okay with this?" He didn't need another MFE pilot to hate his guts. "He doesn't need to be" James muttered bitterly.

···

"Lance! Mi Hijo!" Veronica knocked on the door to her brothers hospital room, not bothering with the privacy before swinging in open. He was lying in bed watching tv.

"Lance, we have good news!" Veronica cheered lightly. Shutting the door behind her and Nadia. "I'm getting out and James Griffin is going across the country?" Lance asked cheekily, smiling at his sister.

"Well not exactly buddy, but I have something important to tell you," Veronica said, her tone turning serious, Lance pushed the button on the tv and it shit down, he could see his reflection in the black of the screen.

"What is it Veronica, you're worrying me- is everyone alright?" Lance asked, stressing out, he pushed himself up, his back against a mound of pillows, his hands feeling clammy.

"No. No one his hurt, I just wanted to tell you, I'm a lesbian" Veronica said finally, she remembered telling her mother vividly, how supportive she had been, letting her daughter cry into her shoulder and how nothing changed. She hoped nothing would change with her baby brother.

"Oh. Okay. Your dating Nadia then huh?" Lance said, he smiled her, the sweat was no longer prominent and he felt a lot kore relaxed than before. "That's all you have to say?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I mean I kinda knew, it's not a big deal to me. I mean I'm dating Keith-" Veronica cut Lance off immediately. "Your dating Keith?" "Uh Yeah, what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Lance asked, fiercely blushing up to his ears.

"Well I asked Nadia to marry me, and she said yes so we wondering if you would be my best man?" Veronica asked her brother, poised as always and standing straight, ready for anything he said to her. Nadia had placed a hand on her back and Veronica was thankful.

"I always knew you would be a butch."

···

"So did you always know you were galra?" Adam asked, Shiro and him were helping a still limping Emori back to their apartment. "Uh no, I found out in space when Krolia recognised me. And then when Lotor kicked me off a cliff into a quintessence field that's when I got these little Altean marks. Then when I killed Lotor I got these scars on my face" Emori told him, she remembered it, flying backwards off a cliff and into a field of floating quintessence. Feeling all powerful as she scaled the cliff again. 

"So you got kicked off a mountain, died, came back and then killed your killer?" Adam asked, he dug around in his pocket for his keys to the apartment, seeing the number 35 come up soon.

"Yeah. But I exploded a planet with the help up Voltron after my blade was through his stomach so I guess I didn't fully kill him myself" Emori gripped tighter on Shiro's shoulder as a sharp feeling of pain shot up her hurt leg.

Her left leg went out from under her, and she tripped a but, Adam let go quickly as Shiro wrapped his arms around her shoulder and lifted her up completely, stopping her from face planting in the floor.

He held in her arms princess Style and continued down to the apartment. "Why didn't we just start with Shiro carrying you?" Adam asked unlocking and opening the door.

Emori looked around, the place was almost exactly the same. Photos of her and Keith in end tables and on walls, her first day as a Garrison pilot with Keith, not looking exactly happy to have their pictures taken.

Her and Shiro covered in ice cream from their mouths to chests on the beach. Her and Keith fighting with pool noodles in top of Shiro and Adam's shoulders.

A larger photo of Emori with the MFE's, Kinkade had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other over James' shoulders, Nadia standing on the other side of Emori, her arm slung over her shoulder and hand on Ryan's neck. Ina was leaning on Nadia to fit in frame sticking up her hand in a peace sign to the camera. They looked so young, and happy.

"Because Emori is a stubborn little shit, she literally came back to life for revenge." Shiro laughed, he set Emori on the couch and went to her old bedroom, tossing her bag on to the now made bed.

The last time he looked at the room before he left for Kerberos was so long ago. The bed was unmade and Emori was crying at her desk, with her computer, the room was now covered in a thin layer of dust and didn't look much changed.

Bookshelves containing old Greek myths and fairytales, a large lamp light on her desk that she would turn on in the middle of the night to read, thinking Adam and Shiro couldn't tell when she was reading late into the night.

This doesn't feel like Emori at all anymore, this doesn't feel like the now up to his chin girl with the short undercut hair to her chin that takes down galra soldiers on the daily. This doesn't feel like the now larger in frame girl who kicked Lotor's ass in a space battle.

Who knew how to blow up an entire planet and did so with her newly found quintessence powers flowing through her body, the girl who fought and fought and always got up, who redesigned her paladin armor by herself so that she could stick to the top of the lions either.

It didn't feel like the girl who had made her paladin helmet impenetrable to gasses and made sure they all survived the toxic air of a planet they visited. Shiro hadn't seen Emori with a book in her hand in months, maybe the last time was an Altean language book, the closest thing to this Emori, who knew Japanese, English, Greek, and Spanish.

"Shiro what do you want for dinner!?" Adam yelled loudly to him. Shiro was knocked from comparing Emori from five years ago to now. "Anything you want baby!" He called back, it felt good to call Adam that, like maybe things we're finally going back to normal, no Galactic wars to fight or lions to pilot.

"Shiro can I talk to you real quick?" Emori asked when he re-entered the living room. He nodded and sat down next to her, who had her long leg laid on the ottoman, stacked by pillows.

"To you remember anything the clone remembered?" She asked softly, twiddling her large hands on her lap. Her skin was a light brown but it seemed a little purple, like how her hair was so dark it almost looked violet in certain lights, and how she had a long streak of white in it.

How she was looking more Galra and Altean each passing day. "Not much. Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Shiro told her softly. He didn't remember really anything from the clone, nothing particularly involving Emori.

"While I told the clone that I was- well that when I was at the Blade after I met Romelle, I came to terms with myself that I was bisexual," she said the last part in a whisper, like something bad, would happen if she said it. Like God wouls strike her down from above for liking girls, even if she didn't believe in God.

"Your dating Romelle huh?" Shiro asked. "Yeah" she responded quietly. This was the most vulnerable Shiro had seen her since the he was revived into his clones body. She was rigid and strong when he came back. Barely talking to him, after the fight she had with his clone she was scared of him, but never showed it.

"Do you love her?" He asked hastily. She sputtered and seemed to choke on her own spit before straightening out, placing her hands on her stomach.

"No. But I know that I will. Just not now" Emori answered Shiro truthfully, she knew she would love Romelle, and when that day came it would be one of the bests of her life, but right now she didn't.

"Your okay that I'm dating Romelle- a girl" She pushed out the words as if they physically hurt her to say, again as if she was scared of the outcome.

"Emori I'm gay. Why wouldn't I support you?" Shiro asked rhetorically. Emori smiled at him and started to lean over, shifting her leg, making her cringe in pain. Shiro quickly moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she laid a head on his shoulder and sighed, happy. Shiro knew now, the man who raised her, her brother, he knew exactly who she was now.

He probably knew more about her than she did about herself, but Emori didn't even know who she was anymore, not really. When the past what felt like 3 years of her life had been fighting in wars with no time to stop.

No time for reading fairytales or mythology, nothing to read or languages to learn or classes to take, just training and more training. She didn't know herself anymore, she didn't know if she was the small skinny girl who wanted to escape her family more than being a pilot who read stories all the time and attended the Garrison. Or if she was the ruthless warrior, pilot of the white lion, paladin of Voltron who dedicated her time in space to saving the universe and her sisters, to killing Lotor.

Emori didn't know who she was anymore if she was the loud reckless Garrison Pilot or the ruthless hell bent in revenge space warrior, the galran altean.

Maybe she was neither. Or maybe she was both.

···

"Why'd you wanna talk Griffin?" Keith asked, tone sharp and demanding. James frowned, normally a voice like that would make him tremble, although it would never be obvious. But Keith didn't scare him, James doesn't think he really ever did.

"I just wanted to say that, now that we have a mutual friend, we need to be civil go each other" James offered, he wasn't doing this just because of Emori, he was doing this cause he wanted closure, Keith ran away and stayed away, now James knows why he got over it. It wasn't like he loved him, but he wanted to at least close their relationship up, even if they were both in new relationships.

"James. No. She's not a mutual friend, Emori is my sister, she was even before we knew biologically, I know I have to be civil and I'm trying but you told Lance that he we used to date" Keith snapped at James. Lance wasn't talking to him because of this. Because of James.

"Look Keith I'm sorry I thought you told him-" James started, he was desperate here. He didn't need Keith to like him, nor did he want him to. But he didn't want Keith to hate him either.

"Why would I tell him that I was i a sex-only relationship with my actual rival?" Keith asked rhetorically, spitting venom in his voice.

"Cause Keith, when you really love someone you tell them all your fucked up shit, you tell them everything about yourself cause you trust them. You tell them your mistakes and your past relationships and all that other bullshit that wouldn't change their mind about you if they really loved you. You tell them shit you wouldn't tell anyone else cause it you love them more than anyone else in The world. So instead of yelling at me think if you really love Lance at all."

···

"What do you mean Keith?" Lance asked desperately. He looked at Keith with tears in his eyes, not be able to process the other boys words. "I'm breaking up with you Lance. I think it's for the best" Keith said, trying to force it back.

If he didn't truly love Lance why did it hurt so bad to say goodbye? Why did it feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. But he would never be enough for Lance, he could never be the perfect boyfriend that Lance deserved, Lance deserved someone that wasn't so messed up, that was screwed up in every sense of the word. He deserved someone like Allura.

"I don't Love you like that" Keith answered Lance's unspoken question, Why? Why are you doing this? Keith thought these bitterly to himself as Lance cried in his hospital bed. He was doing it because Lance deserved better.

"Keith. Keith don't do this." Lance begged, he went to get up and winced, his ribs aching painfully. "Lance. Stay in bed. Get better. I'll see you later"

"Keith Keith" Keith shut the door behind him and leaned up against him, listening to Lance, still sobbing out his name and prayers for him to come back. Keith turned and pressed his forehead to the door.

His heart ached in his chest like the worst feeling he has.

"I'm doing this because I Love you. Just not enough" he whispered into the empty hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> The james and Keith scene was not supposed to go that way but i was listening to sweater wheather so there ya go :)


End file.
